


Я никогда тебя не оставлю

by Albastella



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albastella/pseuds/Albastella
Summary: За свою любовь нужно бороться.





	Я никогда тебя не оставлю

Тихий вечерний уют тронного зала ничто не нарушало. Громко кудахтали куры, роясь в мусорных кучах по углам, истошно визжали сцепившиеся из-за тряпичной куклы гоблинята, гоготала стража.   
Джарет, Король Гоблинов, сидел в своей излюбленной позе на драном троне и крутил в руках хрустальные сферы, наслаждаясь игрой света на их поверхностях и неясными грёзами в глубинах.  
Один гоблин-озорник прыгнул на чёрную курицу и перепугал её до смерти. Заорав дурным голосом, курица взлетела так высоко, как могла, и перемахнула через трон прямо над головой короля. Король скучающе зевнул и подбросил все сферы одновременно в воздух, где они и исчезли. И неожиданно насторожился.  
— Тихо! — рявкнул он, и все замерли на месте, кто-то даже на середине прыжка. — О, у нас есть работа.  
Король довольно и коварно ухмыльнулся, изящно поднялся с трона и красиво испарился в облаке сверкающей пыли.

***

— Я хочу, чтобы гоблины пришли и забрали тебя! Прямо сейчас!  
Грянул гром и на безоблачном небе сверкнула молния для пущего эффекта. Король Гоблинов возник перед окном девичьей комнаты, стоя спиной к её обитательнице, только что произнёсшей эти слова. Он медленно повернулся, чтобы предстать перед изящной юной леди во всём своём блеске и великолепии, и чарующе улыбнулся.  
В следующий момент его улыбка скисла, как позавчерашнее молоко, а потом и вовсе сползла с лица.   
— Опять ты?!  
Прямо перед ним сидела девушка отнюдь не изящного телосложения и, счастливо улыбаясь, на вытянутых руках держала за подмышки ребёнка лет трёх.  
Король Гоблинов зажмурился на краткий миг, мечтая открыть глаза и обнаружить, что с ним приключился обман зрения, но — что увы, то увы. Девушка продолжала улыбаться и протягивать к нему свою младшую сестрёнку.  
— Пьивет! — радостно сказало дитя, узнав старого знакомого.  
Девушка хотела вторить малышке в приветствии, но только капнула слюной из раскрытого рта и поспешно утёрла губы сестрой.  
— Да сколько можно?! — взорвался Король Гоблинов, мученически возводя очи к потолку. — Сколько раз ты ещё меня будешь вызывать?  
— Этот последний, — застенчиво пообещала юная леди густым басом.  
Но Король Гоблинов родился не вчера (и даже не позавчера), а потому не поверил леди ни на йоту.  
— Может, всё-таки возьмёшь лучше грёзы? — с затаённой надеждой предложил он поклоннице своей красоты и обаяния, повертев перед её носом хрустальным шариком.  
— Не-а, — ответствовала девица, игнорируя шар и влюблённо глядя на предмет своего обожания.  
Предмет обожания горестно вздохнул.  
— Может, тебе денег дать? — ещё раз попытался он.  
— Не-а, — вновь сказала девица, и последняя надежда Джарета рухнула.  
Он протянул руки к сияющему ребёнку, но тут в глазах любящей старшей сестры вспыхнули такие огоньки, что он невольно вздрогнул и отшатнулся.  
— Я вообще не обязан соглашаться на это! — вдруг осенило его светлую голову. — Давай просто забудем, что я приходил, и закончим на этой радостной ноте.  
Он развернулся на каблуках, взмахнув перистым плащом, и приготовился уносить ноги.  
— Обязан, — убила его прилетевшая в спину реплика. Он замер на месте. — По сказочным законам я зову тебя, ты забираешь ребёнка и даёшь мне шанс его вернуть.  
Джарет полуобернулся и глянул из-за плеча на помрачневшую девицу. Взгляд киллера на её физиономии пугающе сочетался с влюблённостью и ожиданием чуда. Король вздрогнул вторично и передумал рисковать.  
— Встречу того, кто придумал эти сказочные законы — живьём закопаю, — пробормотал он и взял ребёнка. Потом безразлично махнул рукой в направлении окна и посторонился.  
Девица издала боевой клич и ринулась вперёд, чуть не запнувшись о корни вывороченного из земли чахлого деревца. Джарет оглянулся и, не найдя куда повесить часы с треснувшим циферблатом, просто поставил их на землю и прислонил к стволу уцелевшего дерева с обломанными ветками.  
— У тебя тринадцать часов на прохождение Лабиринта... А, нет нужды, — вздохнул он и поспешно растворился в воздухе.

***

— Четыре часа! — крикнул один гоблин.  
— Три! — ухнул другой.  
— Два с половиной! — квакнул третий в рогатом шлеме.  
— Два, — вмешался Джарет, глядя в пространство с отсутствующим видом. — Я тоже участвую.  
Гоблин-букмекер, заросший шерстью всюду, кроме лысой макушки, кивнул и старательно вывел на грязном обрывке бумаги кривой кружок. Затем, немного подумав, в порыве вдохновения пририсовал к нему корявые лучики, довольно удачно изображая причёску своего повелителя. Потом сочувственно глянул на монарха.  
Король Гоблинов не играл со своими блестящими стекляшками в задумчивости и не распинывал по углам своих подданных в прекрасном расположении духа, какое у него бывало всегда после похищения очередного младенца. Джарет был мрачен, как грозовая туча, нет, как туча с градом, снегом, саранчой и жабами впридачу. Закрыв глаза, он неестественно прямо сидел на траченном молью троне и массировал себе виски, пытаясь успокоиться.   
Его лицо уже почти расслабилось, когда из глубин замка донёсся страшный топот, а потом последовали мощные удары в дверь тронного зала. Джарет обречённо открыл глаза.  
— Продули, Вашество, — противно хихикнул гоблин в рогатом шлеме.  
— Кто бы говорил, а?   
С внезапно накатившей злостью Король Гоблинов схватил наглого насмешника за шиворот, и, размахнувшись, метко швырнул его в дверь. В тот же миг створки распахнулись, не выдержав напора, и гоблин врезался в обширное мягкое пузо явившегося гостя. Точнее, гостьи, которая держала в руках тяжеленную гномью кирку. Она почесала живот там, где его уколол рогатый шлем гоблина, и объявила:  
— Сквозь бесчисленные опасности и э-э... — На сей раз она почесала затылок, крепко задумавшись. — И немыслимые преграды... мм... Короче, пришла я, — буднично закончила она и выжидающе уставилась на короля.  
Тот встал и подошёл к окну, обозревая свои владения. Вот уж воистину «сквозь». Прямо от Главных врат Лабиринта и до самого Города Гоблинов тянулась ровная, как по линеечке, просека.  
— Где кирку взяла? — устало поинтересовался Джарет.  
— Да, понимаешь, — смущённо зарделась гостья и ковырнула пол ножкой в громоздком сапоге, — в Тупик Забвения провалилась, а там... ну и вот.  
Король Гоблинов вновь выглянул в окно и присмотрелся к воротам города. Они были, разумеется, гостеприимно распахнуты, а чуть поодаль от них валялась груда обугленного, ещё дымящегося, железа. Он глубокомысленно потёр подбородок и решил починить стража, используя более прочные материалы.  
— Стены — это я ещё понимаю, они давно ремонта просили — собственно, я туда и хожу нечасто, слышать уже не могу их нытьё, — но что ты сделала с охранником? Мне так, для общего развития.  
— Фугасная граната, — польщённо призналась девица. — Сама сделала. Почти сама...  
— Благодарю, подробностей достаточно. Можешь забирать.  
Король не глядя махнул рукой в сторону. Повинуясь знаку своего господина, мелкий гоблин притащил за руку ребёнка. Девица бросила кирку, расколов одну каменную плиту на полу, и нежно сгребла сестру в охапку, прихватив заодно и гоблина. Улыбнувшись, чмокнула малышку, а потом снова опустила её на пол, сунув ей в ручки полузадушенного гоблина.  
— На, поиграй пока.  
Счастливое дитя заключило гоблинёнка в не по годам крепкие объятия и убежало вглубь зала. Остальные гоблины брызнули с пути девочки врассыпную. Король резко обернулся.  
— Что-то не совсем понял, — затравленно выдавил он, безуспешно пытаясь принять непонимающий вид. — Я отдал тебе ребёнка! Забирай и уходи.  
— Не-а, — влюблённо сказала девица и сделала шаг к Джарету.  
— Но ты выиграла! — запротестовал он, делая шаг назад. — Почти по правилам! У меня нет претензий. Чего тебе ещё от меня нужно?  
— У нас ещё одиннадцать с лишним часов, — напомнила девица, наступая на короля.  
Он рывком повернулся к часам и лихорадочно закрутил пальцем в воздухе по часовой стрелке, но неожиданно тяжёлая длань обрушилась на его руку и сдавила медвежьей хваткой.  
— Я, это... буду любить, бояться и делать всё, как ты скажешь, — пообещала юная леди и улыбнулась.  
— Тогда иди вон! — рявкнул король, силясь вырваться из тисков. — Умоляю, уйди и дай мне привести мой Лабиринт в порядок.   
— У нас ещё есть... — Девушка взглянула на старые напольные часы и наморщила лоб в раздумьях. — Девять с половиной часов. А мы с сестрой поможем тебе прибраться.  
— Нет! — отчаянно выкрикнул король. — Нет, спасибо, не надо. Я и это-то не знаю как починить. И вообще, меня другие дети ждут. И их сёстры.   
Джарет поморщился.   
— Лучше б это были братья. О, точно. Ты знаешь, отныне я предпочитаю братьев.  
— Меня не пугают трудности, — обнадёжила его поклонница.  
— Я заметил, — грустно согласился Король Гоблинов, кинув горестный взгляд на руины своего королевства.  
Девица снова приблизилась к Джарету, и он, отскочив, вдруг почувствовал, что упёрся спиной в стену. Поклонница сделала контрольный шаг и нежно стиснула Короля Гоблинов в смертоносных объятьях.  
— Но, послушай... Может, всё-таки грёзы? — убито предложил Джарет в последний раз, подавив всхлип от удушья. — Или Прекрасного Принца? Я знаю одного отличного принца, у него как раз передо мной должок...  
— Не-а, — прошептала юная леди. — Только ты.  
Она улыбнулась и добавила:  
— Я никогда тебя не оставлю. 


End file.
